


Courage

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Courage

**Title:** Courage  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #12: Haunted  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Gryffindor courage is never too far below the surface.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Courage

~

Draco ducked into an alcove as footsteps approached. Whoever was haunting him would rue the day they decided to spy on Draco Malfoy!

The figure passed by, then hesitated. Draco crept behind him. “Why are you stalking me?” he hissed. Draco blinked when he turned around. “Potter?”

Potter looked sheepish. “Sorry.”

Draco lowered his wand. “What are you doing?”

“Gathering courage.”

“For?”

Potter pulled him close and snogged him, and Draco allowed it.

“So, are we good?” Potter whispered a minute later.

Draco smirked. “I dunno,” he drawled. “I need more than one taste to know how good you are.”

~


End file.
